Użytkownik:Nulevoy/W grach (PC)/Kyle
Opis postaci . Historia W imię [[Użytkownik:Nulevoy|Mej]] miłości do CAPS LOCKA będę streszczać to co się ważniejszego działo przy pomocy włączonego CAPS LOCKA. DZIĘKUJĘ ZA UWAGĘ. PEACE (y) I NIE, TO NIE MA MIEĆ SENSU I TO NIE MA SENSU. CZYTACIE NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ CZY COŚ. Odznaki i inne duperele Charakter/Zachowanie . Wszystkie posiadane Pokemony Normalne - '''David''' (Tymphlosion, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Jeremy''' (Glaceon, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Mike''' (Pidgeot, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Lullaby''' (Gallade, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Fluffy''' (Luxray, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Duke''' (Charizard, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Viola''' (Dragonite, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Shirley''' (Garchomp, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Helena''' (Sceptile, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Dio''' (Empoleon, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Regan''' (Nidoqueen, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Mary''' (Tyranitar, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Tod''' (Togekiss, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Aya''' (Altaria, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Ellen''' (Shiny Gyarados, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Garry''' (Lucario, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] Legendy - '''Brendon''' (Raikou, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Keith''' (Entei, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] - '''Siralos''' (Ho-Oh, lv 60) - natura; ; / / / ; [''super rakowy opis''] Chrakterystyka * "'''Proud of its power'''" - David , Jeremy, Lullaby * "'''Often dozes off'''" - Mike, Helena * "'''Highly curious'''" - Fluffy, Siralos * "'''Thoroughly cunning'''" - Duke * "'''Hates to lose'''" - Viola * "'''Alert to sounds'''" - Shirley * "'''Sturdy body'''" - Dio * "'''Strongly defiant'''" - Regan * "'''Somewhat stubborn'''" - Mary * "'''Capable of taking hits'''" - Brendon * "'''Quick to flee'''" - Tod * "'''Good perseverance'''" - Keith * "'''A little quick tempered'''" - Ellen * "'''Likes to run'''" - Garry Ciekawostki o postaci * Cierpi na "Syndrom Undertale" - cały czas ma wrażenie że to wszystko się już wydarzyło, ale z jakiegoś powodu musi przechodzi przez to wszystko jeszcze raz. ** Tak jak w UT, gdzie robimy sobie RESTART ale postać pamięta rzeczy z poprzedniego runa czy coś jakoś tak. *** W sumie to nie takie kłamstwo, bo to wszystko dzieje się po raz drugi. Tylko i wyłącznie przez [[Użytkownik:Nulevoy|Moją]] wrodzoną głupotę. * Nadaje swoim Pokemonom imiona ponieważ jest idiotą. ** Nawet tym co nie mają płci. * Jest wyraźnie biseksualny i na siłę wchodzi wszystkim w drogę. ** Przez co go wszyscy popychają, ale on nawet nie wie co to "przestrzeń osobista". INNE WAŻNE INFO KTÓRE DAM NA KONIEC * Ten run jest na kodach, ponieważ tak. Bo mogę i wgl yolo. # 900 przedmiotów (leczących, dodatkowych etc) # 900 PokeBalli każdego rodzaju # czasem jak się wkurzę w czasie łapania to na jakiegoś Pokemona # Rare Candy używam w ostateczności, a Pokemony nie-legendarne łapię do normalnych Balli * Inspiracje do imion ponieważ powód: # The Crooked Man (David, Fluffy, Duke, Shirley) # FNAF (Jeremy, Mike) # The Sandman (Lullaby, Regan) # The Witch's House (Viola, Ellen) # The Boogie Man (Helena) # Mad Father (Dio , Aya) # Ib (Mary, Garry) # The Boogie Man (Brendon, Tod, Keith) # The Sun's Curse (Siralos) Przypisy